War of the Monsters: The (Un)Official Novel of the Game
by Godkombat21
Summary: Following the game, War of the Monsters, see humanity struggle to survive as an alien invasion brings forth a worldwide battle between gargantuan creatures as they battle for dominance. Rated T for language, Violence, and minor blood and gore.
1. Invasion

**New York City, USA- 12:30 PM**

Life in the big city started as usual, The streets were lined with taxis, people filled the sidewalks in a hustle, and the subways came and went. Oh yes it was a typical day in the Big Apple...Or so we thought. Not long after noon, the skies darkened. Many denizens figured it was about to rain and simply took out their umbrellas...Well they were half right. It did rain, but not rain drops, oh no, it rained green shots, from flying objects descending from space.

Suddenly this typical day turned into one of sheer horror as more and more UFOs began to rain hell on the defenseless city. Citizens now panicked, running to avoid the shots fired, and the streets echoed with the screams terrified. It had seemed that Armageddon had began at last.

**Arlington County, USA- 12:45 PM**

It wasn't long at all that news of the invasion spread to the Department of Defense at the Pentagon. At that moment a panicked soldier rushed to deliver the news of an alien invasion to General Lovecraft.

"General Lovecraft!" The frantic little man said, still struggling to catch his breath.

General Lovecraft was a stern man in his 60s. He had a large across the bridge of his nose and stripes of grey on the top of his head. He had been in the service since his 20s and had even served in World War I. At this point in his life nothing seemed to surprise him.

"What is it soldier?" Lovecraft responded hardly acknowledging his presents.

"Sir, we have an emergency on our hands."

At this point Lovecraft finally turned to face the soldier as he handed him a folder containing an incident report. Lovecraft snatched it as he began to flip through.

"UFOs in New York?"

Surely this had to be some sort of joke, the General thought. I mean that was stuff you'd only hear in science fiction.

"Uh General..."

The General looked up from the folder to a soldier standing in front of a monitor.

"You might want to see this..."

General Lovecraft's eyes widened as he watched the newscast on the screen before him.

The newscaster spook frantically

"_This is the scene across the world as UFOs have filled the skies all over the Earth."_

The scene shifted to Paris, France, now in flames.

"_From streets of Paris..."_

It shifted again this time to Tokyo, Japan, now under siege.

"_To Japan..._"

Then it shifted to a familiar scene in New York City.

"_To even the USA..."_

The General could hardly believe his eyes.

"_At this rate the end of the world may be sooner than we think!"_

"My God men..." Lovecraft said, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Yes sir?"

"I believe we have just entered a war..."


	2. Earth Fights Back

It didn't take long at all for the world to begin to fight back against the alien invaders. But despite their efforts, it was all too clear that Earth's military was no match for the invaders' technology. At this moment it seemed like all was hopeless, some nations had even considered the use of nuclear weapons. But as fate would have it, once man would soon present them all with a weapon that would win the war.

**The UN Headquarters-3:45 PM**

It was a mad house in the UN Headquarters, many of the nations' leaders were just about out of ideas on how to combat the invaders. Their armies had failed to put a dent in the invaders' forces, and they were quickly running out of options. Then at that very moment, General Lovecraft stood up to the podium.

"Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" He spook into the microphone.

The Room suddenly fell silent as all the nations leaders turned their attention to the General. Lovecraft cleared his throat.

"Gentleman, these last few weeks have been Hell. I believe we all can agree on that."

There was a collective muttering throughout the room.

"We have fought this threat day in and day out, and still have failed to fight these aliens."

Suddenly the room exploded in chatter yet again.

"However,"

It went silent once again.

"Now we may have a weapon, a weapon that could win this war."

All the nations leaders looked at one another, skeptical and yet confused.

"With all due respect General," The US spoke. "This isn't yet another of your convoluted plans is it?"

"Excuse me?" Lovecraft raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me general, but lately your plans have been well...strange to say the least. I'm sure you recall when you suggested reviving project 47."

Lovecraft shuddered a bit, being reminded of that.

"I can assure you gentlemen, this will be different."

"And just how do you know that General?" Asked the UK.

"Because this time it's not my plan..."And with that the General stepped aside as a lone scientist named Dr. Klyn stepped up to the microphone. He adjusted his glasses.

"Gentlemen..." He began. "These are dark days in Earth's history. We have fought with all that we've got and yet time and time again we have been humiliated by crushing defeats."

The General then approached with white board, covered by a sheet.

"But today gentlemen, I present you with our key to winning this war. Our triumph card if you will."

He then flung the sheet off of the white board.

"Behold!"

Everyone gazed at the blueprints on the board of a strange object that resembled a lightning rod.

"This is your weapon?" Japan spoke out. "How is **this **supposed to win the war?"

Dr. Klyn smiled. "That's the beauty of it. While it may look like a simple lightning rod, it's much more complex." He pointed at the diagram with an extended pointer. "Once activated, this device unleashes a powerful electro-magnetic pulse, disabling any technology..." He grinned. "Even those of the invaders."

There was a collective chatter among the nations. Could this really be the key to beating the invaders? Afterall, everything else they had tried had fallen flat on its' face. Who's to say this wouldn't just be another repeat?

"I understand this may be hard to swallow gentlemen." Dr. Klyn grinned. "But know as we speak, the invaders continue to bombard our major cities.

The Nations all glanced at one another, at this point what choice did they have? Finally the US spoke.

"Very well Doctor, we'll try your plan."


	3. Victory!

The construction of Dr. Klyn's invention began almost immediately. At this point it appeared to be humanity's last hope. Per Klyn's instruction, several were made and placed all over the world, all the while keeping the aliens at bay.

* * *

**Dr. Klyn's Laboratory, USA- 10:30 AM**

"Alright, then nice work men." General Lovecraft turned off the walkie talkie. "The last device has been placed Dr. Klyn. They're ready for activation."

"Excellent!" the doctor said ecstatically. "Now the test can begin."

"Tests?!"

"But of course general, everything must have a field test before-"

"Field test?! Doctor, we've run out if time for a field test! My men are out there risking their lives! We're banking on this to work!"

"Please General, it is of utmost importance that a field test be conducted, less we run the risk of-"

"You want a field test!?" The General grabbed the activation switch. "**This **is the field test!" And without skipping a beat, the General flipped the switch.

Around the world, the devices all collectively began to glow. Everyone around them scrambled to take cover, and within seconds, they unleashed a powerful electro-magnetic pulse, just as Dr. Klyn said. Each pulse spread far and wide, and once they struck the UFOs, the damage was clear. Each UFO sparked briefly before they began hurdling towards the ground, smashing into just about everything on their way down. And yet in spite of the damages, everyone around the world cheered as the UFOs fell one after the other.

The General couldn't help but smile at his work as he received the news through his walkie talkie.

"Doctor..." Lovecraft said smiling. "we have just won the war."

The doctor huffed. "Yes..." He adjusted his glasses. "But at what cost?"

**Deep in the vacuum of space- 10:45 AM**

In a small shuttle, orbiting the Earth a certain chimp named Lolo sat inside confused and somewhat bored. Lolo had been launched into orbit by NASA just before the aliens attacked, another stepped taken by the US in the great space race. After the aliens arrived, it appeared that NASA had forgotten about poor Lolo. But suddenly something caught the curious chimp's eye. It was a UFO, struggling to leave Earth's orbit. It like the rest had gotten the brunt of the electro-magnetic pulse, and now it seemed to be making a desperate attempt to retreat. But alas, it was in vain, as finally it's thrusters gave out and it went hurdling back to the Earth. Unfortunately for Lolo, his shuttle was directly in the UFO's path, and in a blink, Lolo's shuttle was smashed and the poor chimp was came crashing with the cripple shuttle. But something strange happened, instead of burning up in Earth's atmosphere, Lolo began to change. He grew bigger, stronger, meaner, and by the time he crashed into a small suburb in Nevada, he was nearly 30 feet tall, had hair missing on several parts of his body, and had red glowing eyes...Lolo was no longer Lolo, but Congar, the mutated simian juggernaut!

**The Atlantic Ocean- 10:50**

Not long after smashing Lolo's shuttle, that same UFO finally landed...straight into the waters of the Atlantic Ocean. It sparked before sinking straight to bottom. However in the depths of the waters, a massive prehistoric beast slumbered below the waves. For millions of years it lay dormant, but on this day it was about to be awoken. As the UFO sank deeper trailing a stream of sickly green goo, it bumped the nose of the gargantuan creature. The green ooze filled its' nostrils, and suddenly it awoke, its' eyes glowing the same sickly green as the goo it had just inhaled, and suddenly a taste for death and destruction overcame the beast. Togera had awoken and soon the world would know that he was a force to be reckoned with.

**Club Caldera, The Bahamas- 11:00 AM**

More UFOs continued to fall from the sky like rain, all the while contaminating the land with strange green fuel. One particular one came crashing into the active volcano just behind Club Caldera. While the craft itself began to burn in the hot magma, its' fuel did other whys. Suddenly something began to move beneath the magma, something big... And before long a massive, four armed beast rose from the volcano, a beast the world would come to know as Magmo...

The war with the aliens may have ended, but soon humanity would be faced with a much more devastating war, a war of monsters...


End file.
